


Re-entry

by bewdofchaos



Series: Exothermic reactions [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Bouquet - Freeform, Haiku ficlet, M/M, Making Up, Mark - Freeform, Poetic, Porn With Plot, Spirit Gate 5, rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/pseuds/bewdofchaos
Summary: Kaiba swallows his pride for once.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Exothermic reactions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840330
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 12





	Re-entry

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read it yet, part 1 of this series [Combustion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831397) and part 2 [Orbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409629/) can help provide context.
> 
> Basically just smut in poetry form, as I was challenged to make.
> 
> Drabble #5 for the Battle City - Spirit gate!  
> Prompt: Mark

His hand caught against the belt, cool metal unclasped with feverish fingers. Clothing was lost, joining the bouquet on the floor. Skin against skin, smooth and slick. Curves and contours once never thought to be traced again marked. Tongues making up for lost time, tasting of reconciliation and pure desire.

A sudden shift, pushed by needs cresting. These needs could not be denied much longer. Kaiba bent, fingers gripping sheets as he was spread. A sear rocketed up his spine, a none too gentle stretch. His moan was suppressed but spurred by increasing pace. Hands on his hips, bruising in their conviction. A body fell against his back with relief and satisfaction, sheets and souls marked with what they made.

The pace slowed as they were filled in more ways than one. Pride had been swallowed, his apologies accepted. Two had become one again. Ambition had failed him once before, but a refocused drive had become his salvation. Rockets, bouquets, and marks told the tale. Joey was his once again.


End file.
